The Longest Week
by presidenttaquitooo
Summary: Keith and Lance's arguing has reached a new level of hatred. The solution? Force them to spend an entire week alone while playing a very personal game of truth or dare. I know this has probably been done so many times but oh well \ (ツ) /
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story, so I apologize in advance for the shitty writing. Any tips or constructive criticism is welcomed and encouraged. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Lance had just woken up. Figuring the rest of the team was already eating (he was always the last one up), he headed to the kitchen for breakfast.

The door slid open and Lance walked right into Keith.

"Watch it mullet!" Lance scolded as he rubbed his head where they had collided.

"Seriously? If you'd pay attention once in while-" Keith started, but he was quickly cut off by Shiro clearing his throat loudly, gaining Keith and Lance's attention.

Shiro looked to Allura, who nodded. "Why don't you both sit down?" Shiro said, gesturing to their seats. Keith started arguing that he needed to go train before he caught Shiro's stern glare.

He shot Lance a dirty look as they took their seats, both crossing their arms and refusing to look at each other.

Shiro began, "recently, we've been noticing you two have been struggling to get along with one another." Hunk, Pidge, Allura, and Coran all nodded in agreement.

"Normally, I would dismiss it as meaningless bickering but..." Shiro began trailing off, looking to Allura for help.

"What Shiro's trying to say is that your hostile relationship has been affecting the team's ability to form Voltron." Allura tried.

Keith and Lance looked at each other guiltily as Shiro continued.

"That being said, we think we may have come up with a plan to help you two bond more personally with each other." He looked over to Pidge, who nodded in response.

"As you know, there's a lot of bugs we need to work out with the castle," Pidge began "and there are a few parts we need that will take several days to find and acquire."

She looked between Keith and Lance with a glint in her eye the two paladins knew all too well.

"So we've decided to leave you two here to bond while we leave for a week to collect all the necessary parts and equipment." Pidge finished with an evil smile that rivaled Zarkon's.

Keith and Lance stood up, simultaneously knocking back their chairs.

"YOU _WHAT_?!"


	2. Chapter 2

"What do you mean you're leaving us alone for a week?!" Keith fumed.

"Yeah, I'm gonna have to agree with Keith on this one," Lance said angrily.

"Calm down, you two," Shiro scolded, glaring at them. "Pidge has made a few upgrades to the castle to ensure you spend time together."

The pair looked expectantly at Pidge, whose wicked grin had only grown.

"You'll be playing truth or dare."

Keith looked like he'd seen a ghost.

"I've built in the game to the castles system," Pidge continued, "It will keep track of your points, as well as ensure that you answer any questions truthfully with these."

Pidge pulled out two wristbands, red and blue (of course).

"They monitor your heart rate like a lie detector test," Pidge explained. "And to make sure you two don't brood on opposite corners of the castle for the entire week, they keep you within fifteen feet of each other at all times."

"Woah, woah, woah, back up," Lance interrupted. "How are we supposed to sleep if we can't leave each other's side?"

Pidge looked like Christmas had come early.

"Guess you'll just have to have a sleepover."

That's when Keith lost it.

" _WHAT_?! Shiro, you can't possibly be on board with this!"

Shiro shrugged. "Normally I wouldn't, but when it affects the team like this, we have to try everything."

Keith and Lance both glared at Pidge, who just smiled innocently.

"Anyway," Shiro continues, "We'll be leaving tomorrow morning, so I'd try to get extra training in today before you have to wear these for a week." He held up the cuffs.

Keith muttered something under his breath before storming off to the training room.

Lance, who still hadn't eaten, sat down and ate with the remainder of his team in silence.

Coran and Hunk tried to talk to him a couple times, but he simply glared up at them before returning to his brooding.

Once he finished, he went to go train as Shiro had suggested.

Upon arriving at the training area, he watched at the door for a moment as Keith ran at the simulator over and over again, obviously taking his rage out on the robot.

Lance took a deep breath before walking in, not very keen on having to train with his hot-headed rival, who he would already have to spend an entire week alone with.

Keith, noticing Lance in his peripheral vision, yelled to end the training sequence.

He simply glared as Lance made his way over.

"What do you want?" he asked coldly.

"Hey I don't want to be here just as much as you, but Shiro told me to train," Lance answered defensively.

"Fine," Keith growled, "suit up then."

Lance returned a minute later with his armor on and bayard in his hand.

"Let's get this over with," Keith grumbled. "Begin training sequence."

Lance and Keith got into position, bayards now activated. Several bots and drones started coming from all directions. Keith lunged at a bot nearby, while Lance took out a few that were further away along with some drones.

Although they were always arguing, they had a pretty decent fighting dynamic between the two of them. They knew exactly what to do and there were soon only a couple bots left.

Keith charged at a bot, slicing into it. He turned around to see Lance aiming at a bot right as another was about to strike behind him.

His instincts kicked in and he lunged in front of it, cutting one of its arms off right as Lance fired his gun at the last droid.

Keith, however, didn't think his plan through all the way, as he now twisted onto his hand to see a very stunned Lance pinned under him.

Neither of them seemed to be able to move.

They stayed there, stunned, staring into the others' eyes for what felt like hours before hearing a loud robotic voice. "Simulation complete."

The loud voice seemed to snap them back into reality.

Keith turned bright red as they stumbled to their feet. He glanced at Lance, who was blushing just as hard.

They both turned away quickly and hurriedly left the training room.

Keith practically ran down the hall to his room and flopped on his bed.

He closed his eyes, needing to relax. That's when the image of Lance's bright blue eyes staring back at his own intruded his thoughts.

He opened his eyes and sat up quickly, pulling on his hair as he groaned.

 _This is going to be the longest week of my life_.


	3. Chapter 3

Keith didn't sleep much that night.

Every time he closed his eyes the moment with Lance replayed in his head, but he couldn't figure out _why_.

Because of this, he woke up later than he usually liked to. So late, that Lance was only just getting up as well.

Keith nearly collided with Lance when he rounded the corner on his way to the kitchen. Keith looked at him tiredly, noticing he looked just as exhausted as himself.

"You look horrible," he blurted out, turning pink after realizing what he'd said.

"Gee thanks," Lance replied flatly. "You don't exactly look like the queen of England either."

Keith looked away as they walked to the dining area in silence.

The door opened and they both walked in. The rest of the team was already eating and suited up to leave soon.

"Look who the cat finally dragged…" Pidge trailed off as she took in the sight of the two boys.

"What happened to you two? Did you sleep at all last night?" she asked.

Lance and Keith sat down and both mumbled something along the lines of _not really_.

They all sat in silence for a moment as Keith and Lance lazily piled some food goo onto their plates and started eating.

Shiro cleared his throat and broke the silence, "Anyway, we're about to get going, so Pidge is going to explain the rules of your… bonding exercise," he decided, trying to think of a better word.

Pidge's face lit up as Keith and Lance both groaned.

"I almost forgot about that," Lance whined.

"Anyway," Pidge started, "it's pretty straightforward. You just pick from the pile of truth or dare cards, which I've made myself," she says, a mischievous gleam in her eyes. "If you don't complete the task or go too long without playing, I've arranged some consequences," she finishes.

Keith and Lance looked over at each other, both coming to the agreement silently that they weren't going to find out what 'conseuences' Pidge had thought of.

"And with that, we must be off," Coran said as he stood up and walked over to Keith and Lance with the red and blue cuffs in his hand.

He fastened the blue one to Lance's wrist and turned around to Keith, who glared at him.

"Think really hard about what you're doing, Coran." He tried to sound threatening, but his slurred words and tired scowl just made Coran laugh as he secured the red bracelet.

Keith and Lance pouted as they waved goodbye to the rest of their team, clearly still upset they were being forced to do this.

They went back to finish their breakfast. When they finished, Lance picked up the stack of cards Pidge left on the table. He looked at Keith sheepily.

"Let's just get this over with," Keith grumbled.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I haven't updated in so long! I recently turned 16, which mean I can take my GED, so I've been caught up studying for it. I hope this isn't too sloppy, I'd love some feedback. Enjoy! (p.s.- sorry if the formatting is weird, I had to change it since I've been having trouble with it when I upload it :/)**

* * *

Keith and Lance made their way to the lounge and sat down on the floor. Lance arranged the two piles neatly on the floor and looked up at Keith.

"So," Lance started awkwardly. Keith raised an eyebrow.

"Do you want to go first or-" he trailed off, muttering something else Keith couldn't quite make out.

Keith sighed, "uh, yeah, sure. I'll do truth."

After such a restless night, Keith was still pretty tired and didn't want to move yet.

Lance picked up the card and grinned upon seeing it, making Keith slightly nervous. "Do you sing in the shower?" Lance read aloud.

Keith scoffed, "of course not."

A red light flashed on his wrist, ratting him out.

Keith made a mental note to murder Pidge if they survived this week.

Lance's grin widened. "You sure about that?"

Keith looked down as his face heated up, causing Lance to snicker. "Fine. Yeah, I sing in the shower, happy?"

The light turned green and Lance laughed, clearly pleased with the new information.

Keith looked like he was either about to hit Lance or die of embarrassment. "No judging here, though, I do the same," Lance chuckled.

Keith relaxed a bit, causing Lance to smile warmly.

"So, uh, truth or dare I guess?" Keith asked, looking up at Lance.

Lance thought for a moment before replying, "dare."

Keith picked up a card and blushed lightly as he read it out loud, "you can only refer to the other player as 'babe' for the rest of the day."

Lance buried his head in his hands as felt his face warm. "I swear I'm going to kill that evil little shit," he muttered under his breath.

He cursed into his hands some more before sitting up straight and letting out a deep breath.

"Right, then. Truth or dare, babe?"

Keith imploded right on the spot. Why was he getting so flustered over a simple nickname? It wasn't like he _liked_ Lance or anything… Right?

Lance looked at him, puzzled. Did he really hate him so much that he couldn't even handle him calling him that?

"Um… You good?" He asked, still perplexed by Keith's reaction.

Keith looked up, still looking quite flustered. "Oh yeah, course," he stuttered, "I'll do dare."

Lance drew a card and read it out loud, "Draw a picture of the other player by memory in one minute."

Keith groaned. He _hated_ drawing.

Well, it wasn't exactly that he didn't _like_ to draw, as much as he _couldn't_. Besides, the last thing he wanted was for Lance to have one more thing to make fun of him for. The mullet and "crop top", as Lance liked to call it, were already enough.

A holo screen about the size of a paper lit up from his bracelet, and a small stylus slid out.

That little gremlin really thought of everything. Keith was almost too awed to be mad at the whole situation. _Almost_.

He picked up the stylus and a timer on the bracelet started counting down from 60.

Keith whispered a curse under his breath as he scrambled to start.

He tried to keep it basic, just an oval for the face, a triangle nose, Lance's signature goofy smile, and his short, unruly hair.

"My hair is _not_ that messy!" Lance began to protest.

Keith was about to argue but was scolded by Lance as he looked up at him.

"Hey, no cheating! It says to do it by _memory_."

Keith grumbled a quiet " _whatever_ " and got back to work, only 20 seconds remaining.

He tried his best to do justice to his eyes, but to no avail.

With his last 8 seconds, he hastily scattered several tiny freckles across his nose and cheeks, finishing right as the timer beeped.

Lance let out a small giggle and Keith looked up at him expectantly, waiting for the teasing to start.

"Dude- er, babe," he laughed out, now blushing slightly, "you poke your tongue out when you draw, that's so _cute_."

Keith blushed a deep shade of red and Lance stopped his giggling the moment he realized what he just said.

"Weird!" he blurted out, coughing awkwardly, "I meant weird".

Keith coughed as well, "yeah right, course, I knew that". He looked down, still blushing profusely.

Lance cleared his throat again, "um, so, do I get to see the drawing now?"

"Oh yeah, right," Keith said as he twisted his wrist to let Lance see more clearly.

Lance laughed a bit and opened his mouth, probably to make fun of Keith, until he saw something that made him go silent.

"I have freckles," he half whispered.

Keith dared a glance at him, and he looked completely in awe.

"Well, yeah," Keith said quietly, "why, do you not like them?"

"No no no," Lance started, "it's funny, just no one has ever really noticed them besides me. And my mamá," he added thoughtfully.

Lance was right, his freckles were so small and light that they were practically invisible.

"Yeah, well, I mean you learn to be observant in battle, you know?" Keith managed to stammer.

 _Nice excuse, dumbass_ , Keith thought, _you almost got busted for spending so much time staring at him_.

Wait.

Keith didn't stare at Lance. No, this was not-

"Oh yeah, right." Lance laughed halfheartedly.

Keith looked away and slid the stylus back into the bracelet, and the light finally blinked green as the screen turned off.

"Right," Keith said awkwardly, "so, truth or dare, I guess?"

He looked up at Lance, who no longer had even the slightest hint of disappointment or embarrassment on his face.

"Dare, of course. I'm a bit of a daredevil, ya know?" he bragged, putting on one of his Cocky Lance Grins™.

"Sure," Keith breathed out a laugh, thankful to Lance for diffusing the tension.

He drew a card and read it aloud, "bake a cake for the other player."

Lance pumped his fist, "aw, _hell_ yeah! My mamá makes the best cake in the _galaxy_ , and lucky for you, I know the recipe by _heart_ ," he beamed proudly.

Keith smiled fondly at his excitement and let out a small chuckle, "alright, then, let's see if this cake is as good as you say it is."

Lance smiled at him and Keith swore his heart nearly stopped right then and there, "trust me, babe, you won't be disappointed."

Lance hopped to his feet and pulled Keith up, dragging him to the kitchen excitedly, Keith blushing and smiling fondly at him the whole time.


	5. Chapter 5

Lance began raiding the kitchen for ingredients. Hunk had managed to find or recreate most basic Earth ingredients, though some of his substitutions were… questionable.

Keith sat on a stool at the counter, still staring at his hand that Lance had released once they got to the kitchen.

Lance plopped an armful of various ingredients onto the counter where Keith sat.

"Prepare to have your mind blown," Lance said smugly.

"The only thing you'll be blowing up is this kitchen," Keith smirked.

"Hey! I'll have you know I'm an _excellent_ baker, thank you very much!" Lance put a hand on his chest in mock offense.

Keith laughed, "I'll believe it when I see it."

Lance grinned cockily as he attempted to crack his knuckles (with no success), "just watch and learn."

Keith watched as Lance began pouring in ingredients with surety, not even bothering to measure them out.

He couldn't decide whether that was a good or bad sign.

After mixing the dry and wet ingredients separately, Lance combined them and Keith was surprised to see that his concoction actually looked like cake batter.

Lance greased a pan with a weird spray Hunk had made and filled it with the batter, then placed it in the oven and set a timer (he had to ask Keith to convert the time into doboshes).

Lance sat down next to Keith and stretched out his legs.

"So," Keith started, "how'd you learn to bake?"

Lance looked at him, almost as if he was surprised Keith was initiating conversation.

"Well," Lance said, wiping the shock off his face faster than it appeared, "I was the baby of the family, so of course, I was practically glued to my mamá. If she was working in the kitchen, I'd push a chair up to the counter and watch her work. I would beg to help, and she would always let me. She never got frustrated or impatient, even when I'd insist on cracking the eggs and let the shells fall in," he smiled fondly, memories flooding back to him.

"After I got accepted in the Garrison, baking was always something that helped me when I was feeling homesick. It feels good to be able to do it again," Lance finished, looking back at Keith.

Keith thought his heart would explode right there.

He had never seen the paladin look so fond, so vulnerable, so soft.

It suited him.

Keith smiled softly at him, neither seeming to be able to tear their eyes away.

The timer beeped loudly, making the two boys jump slightly.

Lance rubbed his neck and chuckled awkwardly, "damn, I keep forgetting how fast this oven thing cooks."

Keith chuckled too, looking anywhere but at Lance.

Lance stood up and grabbed some oven mitts from a drawer and pulled the cake out.

He poked it with a toothpick-like object and lit up, "it's perfect!"

The scent of the cake wafted through the air and Keith inhaled deeply, " _damn_ that smells good."

He eyed the cake hungrily. The day had flown by and it was about 7 pm according to the clock Pidge had synced to earth time, and neither of the boys had eaten since breakfast.

Lance carefully turned the cake upside down on a cooling rack and went to work on finding some frosting.

After a few minuted of searching, he found some leftover in the fridge from when Hunk had made cookies a few weeks ago.

He moved the cake to a plate and began frosting, Keith watching as he knit his eyebrows together in concentration.

He may have been good at baking, but _frosting_? It looked like a four year old had frosted it using their hands.

Lance stepped back, seemingly giving up on its appearance.

He grabbed two forks and sat back down with Keith, sliding the cake over and handing him a fork.

"So, since this is your cake, why don't you have the first bite?" Lance suggested.

Keith, who had been waiting to dig in, took a sizable chunk of cake on his fork and shoved it in his mouth.

His eyes fluttered closed, "holy _shit_ , Lance, this is so good."

Lance beamed, "I told you, never underestimate my mamá," he said, taking his own bite.

He closed his eyes as nostalgia pumped through him.

Both boys went to town on the cake, hungrily shoveling bite after bite until it was completely gone.

They cleaned up and went back to the common room, sitting back on the couch.

Lance stretched out, his arm now hanging on the couch behind Keith.

"Man, I'm _exhausted_. I hardly slept at all last night," he yawned.

Keith recalled the night before, laying in bed trying to get the image of Lance's eyes out of his head.

He blushed slightly, "yeah, same here."

A small beep came from Lance's cuff and a holo screen popped up showing the rest of the team, Pidge at the front and the rest of them peeking over her shoulders.

"Wow, you two are alive! Hunk, I guess I owe you five gack," Pidge smiled snarkily.

"Very funny, Pidge," Shiro said, clearly unamused.

"Anyway," he continued, "we just wanted to see how you two were doing?"

Lance, of course, spoke first, "I mean, it's weird without you guys here, and I'm still kinda mad that you left us alone, but it's been okay, I even got to make Keith cake!"

Keith nodded tiredly, looking like he was only a dobosh away from falling asleep.

Lance kept talking, not really noticing his state of exhaustion. He told them about how good the cake was and that they were missing out, then went into more detail about the game when Hunk asked.

Shiro smiled, "It sounds like you guys are already getting along better, I guess this really was a good idea."

Pidge snickered, "yeah, they seem to be getting along _really_ well."

The others snickered quietly, leaving Lance confused. He was about to ask about it, but Shiro cleared his throat and glared at Pidge, "anyway, we should be off, make sure to get some sleep."

Pidge giggled again and Shiro let out an exasperated sigh, ending the video call.

"What do you think Pidge was all giggly abou-" he cut off as he turned to Keith, to see him dead asleep on his shoulder.

How had he not noticed Keith's head falling on him?

Well, at least now he knew why Pidge was acting like that.

He blushed, not really knowing what to do. He didn't want to wake him up, not when he looked so peaceful.

Lance tilted his head slightly. He had never seen Keith with such an easy expression, he was usually either brooding or concentrating too hard.

 _He looks pretty_ , Lance thought.

Wait a minute.

Lance screamed at himself internally. Keith was _not_ pretty, nope nope nope nopety nope.

 _Allura_ was pretty. Sure, Keith was attractive, even Lane couldn't deny that, but in a completely platonic way. They were bros. Rivals. He did _not_ think Keith was pretty.

Lance shook his head, shaking the thought away.

He looked over at Keith, completely unfazed as he slept peacefully against Lance.

He sighed heavily and closed his eyes, eventually dozing off as well.


	6. Chapter 6

**Day 2**

Keith, of course, was the first to wake up.

The first thing he noticed was how warm he was. Usually, he was pretty cold when he woke up.

He opened his eyes groggily. He had fallen asleep in the common room? He didn't even remember falling asleep. The last thing he remembers was being really tired and talking to the team with…

Keith whipped his head around and stumbled off the couch at seeing Lance's face centimeters away from his.

Lance woke with a start as he fell sideways.

He looked at Keith on the ground and realized what must have happened. He looked away as his face heated up.

"Er… sorry, it's just… you fell asleep last night so I just… yeah," Lance muttered.

"Right…" Keith looked away.

Lance took a deep breath and stood up. He held out his hand to Keith and he reluctantly took it. He pulled him to his feet.

"We should get some food. I think Hunk left some meals in the fridge so we didn't have to cook," Lance said as he started to the kitchen.

Lance opened the fridge to see several pans of food with heating instructions on them.

Keith stood on his tiptoes to look over his shoulder.

Lance eventually settled on a pitcher labeled "pancake batter and pulled out a pan-like object from a cupboard and placed it on the stove as it began to heat up.

Keith noticed Lance knew his way around the kitchen well and wondered if he cooked in his downtime.

Lance opened a drawer to grab a spatula and poured some batter onto the pan.

Keith felt somebody should break the silence, so he decided to speak up, "you seem to know your way around here."

Lance turned to look at Keith, who raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, well, like I said the other day, I like to bake when I'm feeling homesick or something."

Lance's face turned a light shade of pink, "of course, we're pretty busy being the 'defenders of the universe' and shit, so between that and training and all, I don't get too much time to."

Lance turned back to the pancakes.

"I actually think it's really cool you know all this," Keith smiled sadly, "I was in and out of foster homes most of my childhood before the Garrison, so nobody ever taught me."

"You know, if you ever had time between training and sulking, I could always teach you a thing or two," Lance blushed furiously.

Keith looked up at Lance and let out a breathy laugh, "I'm pretty sure that was mostly an insult, but thanks."

Lance beamed, "did you know I can flip a pancake perfectly in the air?"

Lance picked up the pan and flipped the pancake high into the air, which landed not on the pan, but right on top on his head.

Keith nearly fell out of his seat and he cackled at him.

"I swear I can do it! It must be the weird space pan," Lance sputtered.

Keith continued to snicker as Lance threw the failed pancake in the trash and grumbled to himself as he continued making pancakes, this time flipping them with the spatula.

The two boys inhaled the delicious food, Lance only stopping to thank the heavens for "the angel that is Hunk".

Once they were done washing their dishes and cleaning up the kitchen, Lance announced he was going to shower.

He began walking to the bathroom when he was pulled back and nearly tripped.

He cursed loudly, "Of course, the fucking wristbands! Now what?"

Keith sighed, "I mean, it's not like we can go an entire week without showering."

"So what do you suggest we do? It's not like we can shower _together_."

"We only have to stay within 15 feet of each other, right? So we'll just take turns and the other will turn around and wait in the bathroom."

Lance made a face, "I guess… But no peeking!"

"Trust me, that will _not_ be a problem."

Lance's room was closer, so they figured he would grab his clothes, then use Keith's bathroom.

They reached Lance's room and the door opened as he led Keith inside.

"Welcome to mi casa," Lance said as he walked over to his drawers.

Keith looked around his room. It was a mess. There were clothes strewn all over the floor, opened books face down, a small tv and gaming system with a million different cords.

He wondered where he even got all of it. It's not like he brought much from Earth, and he wore practically the same thing every day.

Lance rummaged through his drawers and picked out some clean clothes (none of which were folded) and was about to leave when he stopped Keith.

"I have to get all my bathroom stuff too, I'm not using your non-scented-basic-ass shampoo."

Keith groaned, "whatever, just get it already."

Lance turned on the bathroom light, and Keith swore he had never seen so many beauty products in his entire life.

Lance began piling product after product into his arms, playing a jenga of sorts- and he was losing.

Everything in Lance's arms toppled and went all over the floor.

Lance groaned, "can't we just use my bathroom? Then you won't have to use your stupid shampoo anyway."

Keith rolled his eyes, he didn't see any point in spending extra money to have his hair smell good, it was clean, and that's what mattered.

"Fine. But my clothes are way down the hall in my room, remember?"

Lance shrugged, "just wear some of mine, we're about the same size."

Keith didn't really like the idea, but it was better than trying to haul Lance's entire beauty salon down to his bathroom.

"Fine," Keith grumbled.

"Perfect," Lance beamed, "now turn around while I shower."

Keith turned around and waited as he listened to the ruffles of clothes and Lance stepping into the shower and starting it.

After ten minutes he got tired and sat down and picked at the grout of the floor.

"How long does it take to wash some pancake batter out of your hair?" Keith yelled over the loud sound of the shower.

"Hush," Lance yelled back, "beauty is a process!"

Keith grumbled something under his breath and went back to his grout.

What felt like an eternity later, Lance stepped out of the shower.

Keith waited until Lance was decent and turned around as Lance was slipping his shirt on.

He had seen Lance shirtless before, but he took note that he was paler than before, probably from not ever really getting sunlight. He was also more muscular. Still a twink, though.

It was Lance's turn to look away as Keith undressed and started the shower.

Lance began his intricate skincare routine as Keith attempted to figure out all the products in the shower.

He, of course, just had the basics. Some odorless shampoo and conditioner and a body wash he thought smelled like fresh linen.

Lance, on the other hand, had something like ten or fifteen bottles of various shapes, sizes, and colors. It didn't help that the majority of them were in some foreign alien language.

He scoped out a bottle in english labeled shampoo, so he decided to play it safe and use that. He squeezed some onto his hand and was overcome by how strong the pink liquid smelled.

This must be where Lace gets that signature strawberry scent, Keith thought.

With some guessing, testing, and reguessing, Keith finished quickly and stepped out, wrapping a towel around his waist.

Lance was putting on his final product and help up his finger.

He screwed on and closed the various lids and crowded them all along the edges of the small counter.

He turned to Keith, who was still wearing nothing but a towel. His face heated up as he looked away, "right, let's find you some clothes."

Keith followed Lance to his dresser as he started rummaging through his drawers and pulled out some blue lion boxers, a pair of jeans, and a plain dark blue tee.

Keith would have made fun of him for the boxers had this situation not been so awkward already.

He slipped on the boxers underneath his towel and let it drop.

Despite Lance's innate lankiness, he was still several inches taller, so he had to roll up the pants.

He slipped on the shirt (which nearly reached his elbows) and turned around to see Lance staring.

He suddenly felt extremely self-conscious and folded his arms around his middle.

"What?" he asked, half expecting Lance to tease him about how small he was.

Lance shook his head, "sorry it's just- I knew you train all the time, but _damn_."

Both boys' faces turned bright red and they looked down.

Suddenly, their bracelets began to beep incessantly, breaking the painfully awkward silence.

"Right," Lance said, clearly pretending nothing had happened, "let's get back to the game before we find out the hard way what 'consequences' Pidge has in store for us."

* * *

 **Sorry it's been so long since the last update, a lot of shit went down in the past months and I've been distracted. Let me know what you thought about this chapter!**

 **P.S. I also post this story on Wattpad, my username is presidenttaquitooo :)**


End file.
